Beautiful Disaster
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Morgan is having a bad day and nothing is going as planned. Things keep happening around her and they are getting worse. Yet there is one person who wants to make sure that she is okay. Even though everything is getting turned upside down she is still a beautiful disaster. Can she turn things back around before everything gets out of hand?


**Beautiful Disaster**

A Greg/Morgan one-shot.

* * *

Morgan entered the crime lab as she put her hand to her hair as it was up in a ponytail and a headband on. She tried brushing it as much as she could before she left but her hair was a complete disaster. Nothing she did worked at all so she decided the best thing to do was to put it up and put a headband on to hide that complete utter mess.

She looked down at her outfit choice of a white and gray paisley tank top and a maroon leather jacket over it. Then there was her nice but somewhat tight black pants that greatly compliment both the tank top and leather jacket she was wearing. But she feels terrible.

Morgan went to the break room and grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself some coffee. She then did it to her tasting and then took a drink right there. It made her feel somewhat better but the world was still going round. It's just another day in the lab. But for her it's not just another day in the lab when her co-worker is Greg Sanders.

Greg Sanders is really a great guy that she has gotten close over that last three years. Not only has she gotten close to him but she has slowly started falling for him as well. He's cute, funny, nice, sweet, a history nerd, and a babbling idiot, smart, caring and respectful. But the one thing she really likes about him is that he has always been there for her whenever anything has happened to her. It's like he has been keeping something from her but she wasn't sure what it was exactly.

The one thing is that she is afraid to make the first move. Whenever he's around she can't stop looking at him, smile at him, feels comfortable around him and that it feels just right. Sometimes when she says something around him it doesn't even come out right. The only thing she ever talks to him about is a case she is working on or a case she is working on with him.

"Hey Morgan." said Sara coming in with Finn beside her

"Hey." said Finn

Both of them ended up grabbing coffee themselves and sat down at the table. Morgan looked at them as she stood there with her coffee in her hand. To be honest today is not her day right now. First her hair is a mess and now she can't think straight. But they are he co-workers.

"Hey Finn and Sara." said Morgan

"What's with your hair?" wondered Sara

"I like it okay." replied Morgan as she brought her arms out and hands up at the same time "Now I've got to go."

"Okay there is something up with her." said Finn as Morgan left and heard her

Morgan went into the hallway and walked it as she knows that what she needs is some alone time. She is acting snippy and a bit bratty at the moment especially towards Sara and Finn back in the break room. She stopped and went into a lab to be by herself. She grabbed a chair and sat down. She looked all around the lab as she held onto her coffee.

She loves being a CSI and being part of the night shift. She has not only amazing co-workers but they have become friends. There is Finn who is so into the gossip around the lab, Sara as one of the original members of the night shift and knows everyone like at the back of her hand, Nick another original member of the night shift and is originally from Texas. Then there is the supervisor DB Russell who has the medicinal in his office and Greg the once lab rat turned CSI. Her group of co-workers here is so much different than the people she once worked with out in Los Angeles.

She has been in Vegas for almost three years now and so many things have changed. One thing that has changed for the better is her relationship with her father. Before they didn't have a good relationship and she has relented him for so many years. Now that has disappeared and she put it behind her.

She sighed and kind of moved when all of a sudden a beaker became full and showered her completely from head to toe in what was inside of it which was green. She opened her mouth as she sat there covered in whatever that was. She doesn't even know what it is. So how was she supposed to get it out?

"Hey Morgan, I was wondering if you were okay. Finn and Sara are worried about you." said Greg as he came in the lab and stopped in his tracks as he saw Morgan in a surprised face and how she looked "What happened?"

"I don't know. Today is not my day." said Morgan as she got up from where she was sitting and looked at him

"What are you talking about?" responded Greg

"Aah." screamed Morgan as she slipped and fell to the ground on her side with her hands breaking her fall "Ugh. I'm a disaster."

"No you're not." replied Greg

"Coming through." someone shouted as a cart came in the room as Morgan got up and got hit by the cart and went back on the ground

Morgan groaned as she held onto her stomach. Her day is getting worse and worse. It started with her hair and now it has gotten to getting hit by a rolling cart. Why is this even happening to her? And why of today of all days? She looked at the ground right there. Greg went down kneeling as he looked at Morgan.

"Morgan." said Greg right there

"I should go." said Morgan as she wiped her cheeks right there as she was now bleeding from her shoulder and her nose was in terrible pain and bleeding as well "I think my nose is broken."

"Morgan." Greg repeated

"I'm going to get cleaned up." said Morgan as she looked up at him

Morgan slowly got up and looked at Greg who got back up. She looked at him right there. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wants to cry but she doesn't want to do it in front of Greg. He already has seen her cry multiple times and she doesn't want it to happen again.

"I'm a complete disaster." Morgan complained as she held back her tears and went over to the door but before she went out a bucket collapsed on top of her releasing chocolate and the bucket went on her head. She knows that it's for a case that some CSI's were researching for.

"Morgan." said Greg concerned and worried as he looked at her

Morgan hung her head down with the bucket on it. This just is not her day at all. She knows everyone has bad days but hers tops them. She just wants to get out of the crime lab more than anything. She brought her hands up to the bucket to get it off but as she tried getting it off she saw that it was stuck. She couldn't get it off. She then released her hands and arms to the side mad.

"The buckets stuck." said Morgan as she turned around to look at Greg "And I'm still a disaster."

"I think you should just go home, take a shower, get some sleep and eat something." said Greg

"And if I can't even do something simple like that?" questioned Morgan about her terrible luck

"Come on let's go to Russell and get this bucket off." replied Greg

"I don't want people to see me like this." said Morgan right there "People are going to laugh."

"They might but you'll be fine." said Greg as he grabbed her hand

Greg brought her out of the lab as Morgan couldn't see anything but was afraid people were looking at her and laughing. Greg steered Morgan around as he was of the stares and the people laughing. Finally he got to Russell's office very quickly and went in without knocking.

"Uh knock before you enter Greg." said Russell right there "I could have been doing something that I didn't want you to see."

"It's not me." said Greg as Morgan entered as she has the bucket over her face and Russell was looking "A bucket some swing shift CSI's left out fell on top of her and now well the bucket's stuck."

Russell was laughing hysterically right there as he put his hands to his desk trying to hold himself. The bucket on Morgan's head was the tip of the iceberg for him. He just had to deal with Hodges and his constant babbling. Now this with Morgan is even more, crazy.

"It's not funny." said Morgan

"Yeah it is." replied Russell

"Can you help or not?" asked Morgan

"Just one minute I need to laugh it out." said Russell putting his finger up

Russell finished his laughing then brought his phone and camera out. He positioned his phone and clicked his phone taking two pictures of Morgan on his cell phone. He then took his camera and took three horizontal pictures and two vertical pictures.

"He's taking pictures isn't he?" sentenced Morgan

"Yeah." whispered Greg

"Okay I will help you now." said Russell getting up from his chair and going around the desk but still holding back some stifles "Okay stand still."

Morgan stood there with her hands crossed as Russell started on pulling on the bucket but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't see through it at all. The only way she could see was from the ground as all she could see were feet. She is irritated at the moment. Why is her day going like this? Everything is going totally wrong and nothing is going right.

"Alright I think we need butter." said Russell right

"Aah really?" Morgan screeched

"Greg." said Russell

"On it." replied Greg and went out of the office and came back a minute of later with a bucket of butter

"Let's butter the bucket and her head." said Russell

"Really you're going to butter my head?" responded Morgan

"You want this bucket off don't you." replied Russell

Russell and Greg grabbed the butter and put it on the bucket and onto Morgan's head and into creases so it could smoothly melt onto her head. Russell then put his hands on the bucket and started pulling on it again. Then finally he tugged on it and the bucket got off.

Morgan stood there looking at them. She was covered in the green stuff from the lab, blood, chocolate and now butter. Her hair was a complete mess as well. She just wants this whole day to be over already more than anything. She could feel the tears coming again.

"Go home Morgan. We can deal without you." said Russell right there

Morgan turned around and ran out of his office and got out of his building before she could hear people laugh or start to make fun of her. She went in her car and drove all the way back to her place. She went out of her car and into her place. The first thing she knew she was going to do was to take a shower.

She stepped in and let the water hit her right there as everything that got on her went down and washed away. She admits that she feels a lot better as she washed her hair and body. The shower took her twenty-five minutes to get rid of everything including the excess. She finished the shower and got out.

She put on her robe and grabbed her towel and started drying her hair as she went out in the hallway. Just as she got out she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and went over to answer the door to see Greg Sanders right there standing and looking worried.

"Come in." said Morgan before he could say anything

"How are you doing?" Greg wondered

"Better I guess." answered Morgan

"Everyone has a bad day." said Greg

"Yeah but mine was a disaster." responded Morgan

"It wasn't a disaster." replied Greg as he sat down on her couch and she sat down two feet away from him

"You try going through something like that." said Morgan

"Okay it was a disaster but you're a beautiful disaster." said Greg right there as he shrugged his shoulders

Morgan looked at him right there not believing it one bit. He thinks that she's a beautiful disaster no matter what. That's what makes Greg so nice, sweet and thoughtful. He is truly an amazing guy. She never expected to meet someone she likes so much. And someone who is always there by her side through not only the good but also the bad, like today.

"You got everything out I guess that's a plus." said Greg as he observed her

"Yeah." muttered Morgan right there

"I'm glad that you're okay." replied Greg as he looked into her blue eyes

"You're an amazing person Greg and I'm glad that you're here." said Morgan

She sat there still on the couch and let her wet hair hang and the towel around her neck and gently placed on her shoulders. Morgan knows that there was something that always made her tingly. Why does he have to be such a great person? Why does, his brown eyes have to seem so magical? Why does she seem so enchanted by him?

Morgan went over and leaned into Greg as she placed her lips onto him kissing him gently. She sat there enticed by the kiss that they were sharing as Greg put his hand onto her shoulder. They pulled on back and looked at each other.

"I guess my day has went from a disaster to amazing." said Morgan to him

"It just takes some disaster to get to where you want to go." replied Greg

"Yeah." whispered Morgan right there as Greg pushed her wet hair behind her ear

"I will see you either later or tomorrow." said Morgan

"Of course." said Greg as he got up and went to her door and opened it up and turned around "I'm glad that you're okay."

Greg then left and she smiled right there. Yeah maybe her day didn't start out so well once she arrived at the crime lab and that she didn't get to work on a case. Instead so many other small things happened to her. She went home and she solidified a relationship between her and Greg. Now things are better than ever with them. She just hopes and wishes for one thing.

That is she doesn't want this to happen again well maybe not the kiss and Greg. That she wants to continue on.


End file.
